Pequeña Chloe
by Alba1
Summary: ¿Como era Chloe de pequeña?¿Y Kirika?Un fic intentando imaginarlo
1. La niña con ojos de metal

Antes de empezar con la historia dedicar unas palabras a:

            Mish: ^__^ Muchas muchas gracias por todo, espero que me ayudes con ideas de cómo matar a los objetivos, ya que eres toda una experta en el tema je je. Broma broma, al final no me dejaste review sobre lo que te había parecido la historia.

            Saya: Gracias por tu review

            Arklance: Gracias a ti tb, hay poca gente que se anime a escribir o leer yuri/shoujo·ai. Así que tu opinión cuenta un poco más que la cualquier otro lector n__n 

Espero que esta historia te guste aunque la temática no es la misma :p

            Kitsune: Tienes razón en lo de que el fic era muy cliché. Este primer capítulo te lo dedico a ti ¿ok? Espero tu review y que seas igual de sincera/o.

            Teisa: Vaya, pues muchas gracias. Este fic tratará a Chloe como personaje principal, no habrá romance por eso...leelo si tienes tiempo y me dices que te parece. Cuando acabe con este ya escribiré uno nuevo Kirika/Mirelle ¿neh? Yo también creo que son una pareja adorable ^__^  . Y eso que mi favorita es Chloe (pero como individual)

Bueno, ya está. Ahí va el primer capítulo, espero que os guste. No olvideis dejar review, plis.

Suciedad. Oscuridad. Abandono. Soledad. Vacío. Opresión...Muerte. Tantas  y tantas emociones, tanto sentimiento  en el ambiente, acechando en cada esquina. Unos ojos de azul mate, azul cromado, apagado; ese azul plata que más bien es un gris triste y sin vida. La inocencia de la niñez arrebatada, una mirada perdida en otro mundo, pasiva pero alerta. Las pequeñas manos de la niña manchadas de sangre. Sus pequeños torpes pasos que la dirigen a ningún lugar cual marioneta sin vida. Atrás queda descuidado en el polvoriento, manchado de malva terreno, un ensangrentado cuchillo que aún resplandece con el orgullo y la culpa de su crimen. A su lado dos cuerpos pusilánimes, silenciosos, casi arrogantes en su lecho, bañados por el rojo de la sangre.

Su mente ya no respondía, sus piernas se limitaban a seguir andando, paso tras paso. El dolor y el cansancio tomando el control. Cada vez los pasos eran más lentos, más torpes, pero la pequeña siguió andando hasta que las rodillas cedieron a su peso y cayó de bruces al suelo. Estuvo así, medio muerta e inmóvil sintiendo como las fuerzas le abandonaban y la negrura la acogía cariñosamente en su regazo. Oyó leves pasos en la lejanía, suaves y elegantes, firmes y bruscos al mismo tiempo. Con ese sentimiento de irrealidad que conservan  los que aún duermen, la pequeña distinguió como unas botas se acercaban a ella y se detenían frente a su rostro. Sin fuerzas para voltear la cabeza y mirar a los ojos al recién llegado, la niña perdió el conocimiento.

Chloe despertó y lentamente abrió los ojos, enfocó la vista para encontrarse con el familiar techo de su habitación en _the Manor._

_The Manor_, como se conocía el lugar, era un feudo de edad ancestral carcomida por los años, cimentada piedra a piedra de esfuerzos y recuerdos, con sudor y sangre. Entre sus ya decadentes paredes aún  perdura el aroma de la oscuridad, el fanatismo y la muerte, pero curiosamente también se respira paz  y ese sentimiento de serenidad que las antiguas familias construían  en  el silencio de comidas alrededor de la mesa. En algún lugar, en la frontera entre Francia y España, rodeada de extensos campos de vid, cosechas de hombres y mujeres trabajando unidos bajo el mismo sol por un ideal común,  vendimias de generaciones.

La muchacha ejecutó su mudo ritual matutino y se dirigió hacia el pequeño comedor. A pocos pasos de la puerta podía sentir la presencia de su mentora en su interior. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al tiempo que sus pequeños pasos cogían velocidad.

"Alteenaaa!" chilló al tiempo que entraba en la habitación.

Una joven de larga melena  color miel se giró respondiendo a la llamada con una amable sonrisa, extendió sus brazos para recibir a la criatura en un maternal abrazo.

Pronto estaban ambas en la mesa, una enfrente de la otra, Altena con un porte sereno, la pequeña Chloe más animada (aunque intentaba estar tranquila, sus cortas piernas se balanceaban enérgicas bajo la mesa)

"Altena" llamó Chloe después de acabar su vaso de leche. Altena la miró enarcando las cejas. 

"Hoy he tenido un sueño" continuó la pequeña. Altena se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacía ella sonriendo tiernamente.

"Era un recuerdo, pero tan borroso..." Chloe no continuó pues Altena se había arrodillado a su lado y sacaba un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos. Curiosa la pequeña miró atentamente a Altena. La joven doncella sonrió aún más a la pequeña que sin darse cuenta se había dibujado un blanco y largo bigote de leche. Cuidadosamente se lo limpió. Chloe sonrió de oreja a oreja, con una devoción y un brillo en los ojos de los que sólo un niño puede emitir. 

"Chloe" susurró el nombre la _soldat_ "¿te sientes sola?" 

Chloe la miró durante unos segundos antes de negar vigorosamente con la cabeza "No si Altena está conmigo" 

"Dentro de una semana tendrás compañía" le comentó Altena, los ojos de la pequeña Chloe se abrieron como platos. 

"Debe tener tu edad Seréis buenas amigas ¿verdad?"

 "Hai" (sí)


	2. La niña sin alma

Los días transcurrieron desde que Altena anunciase la inminente llegada de la nueva niña, sumándose con ése el número tres. Aún así, nada se sabía de la por llegar. 

La tranquilidad que se respiraba en _the Manor _era  más bien peculiar. Los susurros del viento guardaban secretismo, el ambiente que podía pasar desapercibido como el normal en el lugar, llevaba consigo una sombra, algo se gestaba en las entrañas del silencio.

El humor de Chloe era cambiante, mecido por la incertidumbre_, _del expectante entusiasmo e impaciente felicidad por conocer a la nueva niña, al temor, los celos, la inquietud; ¿ iba ha desplazarla de su posición frente a Altena? Las dudas en ocasiones la consumían y esos días en especial encontró dificultad para conciliar el sueño. Era siempre, y por suerte, Altena la que contándole una historia y depositando un tierno beso en su frente le hacían olvidar.

"Mju mju" sonreía pueril la pequeña agazapada entre hojas bañadas por el rocío. Un cestito medio lleno de morados racimos ante ella. Canturreaba en voz baja mientras recogía la fruta y la depositaba cuidadosamente en el cesto. Con el último racimo, tomó un par de uvas con sus rechonchos dedos y se las llevó a la boca. Sonrió aún más para sí, saboreando el origen del pío licor. Justo entonces sintió la presencia, oyó los pasos de dos pares de pies sobre la tierra del camino. Se levantó y alzó la cabeza para divisar a quien venía.

Su diminuta cabeza asomó entre las viñas. Su mirada inquisitiva y curiosa. Sus normalmente alargados, orientales ojosse abrieron y redondearon como platos al ver que una de las hermanas se acercaba a la casa acompañada de la tan esperada "nueva amiga". Andaba a su lado, agarrada de la mano. Desde su posición, y a pesar de su vista de lince, Chloe no pudo más que distinguir como rasgo característico de la menuda muchacha una corta melena oscura, castaña , desordenada y salvaje. 

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, las invitadas casi habían llegado a la entrada. Chloe se apresuró a recoger su cesto de un salto, dejando caer en el transcurso unas cuantas uvas, y descuidadamente echó a correr hacia la casa. Entró en la cocina dando graciosos saltos y soltó (más bien dejo caer de cualquier manera ) el cesto sobre la mesa. Seguidamente salió disparada de la habitación hacía donde sabía seguro estaría Altena y las recién llegadas.  Sus zancadas se hicieron cada vez más cortas hasta que se detuvo al lado de su mentora. 

"Chloe" dijo con suavidad Altena con una sonrisa en los labios, "quiero que conozcas a..."

Chloe vio por vez primera el rostro de la otra chica, sus labios cerrados en una fina línea, sus ojos sin expresión alguna, sin brillo, sin inocencia pero sin culpa, los ojos vacíos de un cuerpo sin alma. A su vez su porte era desafiante y oscuro. Chloe no sabía si temerla o admirarla.

"Noir" susurró Chloe interrumpiendo a Altena que la miró sorprendida y orgullosa al mismo tiempo. 

"Noir" repitió de nuevo, tan suavemente que tan sólo pudo oírse ella misma. Después de una expresión de muda sorpresa, las facciones de Chloe habían cambiado, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa brillo en su cara. Definitivamente, Chloe admiró desde el primer momento a aquella niña de parda mirada. 

Bueno, ya está aki el 2º capítulo. No me ha salido tan poético como el primero pero...

Ya me diréis, espero vuestros reviews. A:

**Mish1**: Ya ves que la literatura me salió de pura chiripa. Me expreso igual que un libro cerrado. Gracias público. Sigue animándome o me desmoronaré porque está historia es un poco independiente de mis deseos. Espero que te gusten las peques Chloe y Kirika. ^__^

**Teisa**: ^__^ Me alegro que me reviewes (¬__¬u Uh? Está eso bien dicho?) En tu honor en futuros capítulos sacaré a la pequeña Mirelle también. ¿qué te parece? Quizá sea aparición breve, pero haré un miniprimer encuentro entre ella y Kirika .Eso si, tendrás que esperar un poco


	3. Juego de niñas

La pequeña paseaba la mirada por la habitación. Sus ojos castaños no perdían detalle de la instancia. Oscura, con armas tan antiguas como el tiempo mismo, un fuerte y húmedo olor a sangre. Lanzas y espadas, escopetas, escudos, mazos, todo tipo de armamento conocido por el hombre, fabricado para matar, con las manchas de las muertes que produjeron aún  en sus filos, todas esas armas reunidas en aquella sala, a su disposición. Metal que gritaba agónico, eufórico, volver a ser empuñado. Mientras la chica andaba lentamente estudiando sus alrededores, Chloe observaba a su nueva compañera con interés y entusiasmo. 

A pesar de los monólogos que Chloe dictaba, la recién llegada apenas había abierto la boca, tan solo alguna frase o monosílabos se habían escuchado con esa fría voz, menuda y sin emoción. Aún así, parecía que ambas se entendían bien. En algunos aspectos hasta parecían ser hermanas. Chloe llena de admiración seguía siempre a la otra niña y ésta por su parte le dejaba hacer, sin mostrar interés por ella, pero tampoco rehusando su compañía.

_Noir _agarró entonces una espada con ambas manos e intentó dar un mandoble, mas sus pequeños brazos no podían soportar el peso de la tizona que era dos veces la altura de la pequeña. Chloe distinguió como las inmovibles facciones de su amiga cambiaban levemente por unos instantes, eran señales que escapaban al ojo humano, pero siendo Chloe la gran observadora que era, no le pasaron desapercibidos. Así distinguió como su compañera fruncía levemente el ceño, sin saber si por frustración, concentración, ambas o ninguna de ellas. Chloe sonrió. Aquella niña era tan fascinante.

***

"Pero Altena, ¿qué pasará con la hija de Corsica? La hija de los Bouquet ya había sido elegida para tomar el puesto de la segunda mano de 'Noir'. Las doncellas de la muerte siempre han sido un par y ahora tenemos tres candidatas..." la monja fue silenciada por un gesto de Altena. La joven Altena cada vez tenía más poder, escalaba puestos dentro de los 'Soldats' y mucho eran ya sus seguidores y fieles. Algunos porque admiraban su dedicación y su ideal, otros porque la temían.

Altena le dedicó a su interlocutora una amable sonrisa antes de contestar. "La familia Bouquet ha rechazado el 'Grand Retour', pobres infelices..." susurró. Los ojos de la monja se abrieron como platos ante la implicación. " Entonces..."

Altena cerró los ojos inclinando suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás. Su melosa cabellera ondeó mansamente organizándose en su nueva posición. " Me encargaré de ello". Cuando dijo esto, se incorporó y miró por la ventana, más allá de los campos, donde se dibujaban dos minúsculas figuras de negra aura.

***

"Bang" el impacto del disparo empujó a Chloe hacia atrás. Definitivamente las pistolas no eran su arma favorita y aún le costaba trabajo dominarlas. Aún así la lata saltó por los aires. Al menos su puntería era buena. La pequeña sonrió orgullosa hacia Altena que le dio su aprobación y posteriormente a la pequeña japonesa que restaba a su lado impasible, desde luego si estaba impresionada lo escondía muy bien. Ésta levantó sus pequeñas y pueriles manos con las que aferraba su pistola y sin ninguna duda ni vacilación apretó el gatillo "Bang" con un fluido movimiento de brazos 'Noir' amortiguó el retroceso del arma. La lata voló, los oscuros ojos de la niña fijos  en la hilera 20 pasos frente a ella. "Bang" otra lata cruzó por el aire. "Bang" "Bang". Una a una fueron cayendo, sin excepción. Un trabajo limpio y sin error. A la sexta lata consecutiva la niña bajó el arma, sin munición. Altena le aplaudió, la niña tenía el don innato, su destino era convertirse en la mano negra. Chloe sintió celos y envidia. No sólo la superaba en destreza, la muchacha con la que se emparejaba estaba mejor dotada en todos los campos que habían entrenado hasta el día. Chloe se prometió entrenar más duro. Debía convertirse en una asesina mejor, o al menos al nivel como para poder hacer un digno dúo con ella. 

Después de la sesión de tiro Altena llevó a las dos pequeñas a darse un baño. 

"Ah" suspiró la joven 'soldat' mientras se dejaba caer sumergiéndose en las aguas, las dos niñas una a cada lado. Después de su sesión, el día tocaba a su fin. Las pequeñas, una agarrada de cada mano de Altena se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Una vez en la cama y bien arropadas, Altena les leyó el libro, aquella historia antigua, aquel cuento, aquella fábula medieval, aquella utopía que ellas iban a convertid en realidad. La joven besó sus pequeñas frentes. " Descansad esta noche, mañana os espera un largo viaje".

"..." fue la muta respuesta de la japonesa.

"¿Viaje?" preguntó Chloe "A dónde vamos, Altena"

La aludida sonrió. 

"Mañana viajaremos a Córcega (aka Corsica)"

Ahhh Ya está aquí el 3er capítulo. Nada interesante. Últimamente me falta inspiración... u__u uh!

**Mish1** : Gracias TT__TT que haría yo sin tu apoyo. 


	4. dos niñas y un oso

Corsica era una preciosa isla. Aquel día el sol lucía con todo su esplendor. La mansión de la familia Bouquet era ingente y glamorosa, con extensos jardines a su alrededor en los que uno podía perderse. 

Los pasos de Altena resonaban contra el suelo de mármol. Una última vez Altena les había dado una oportunidad, esta vez había ido personalmente a discutir el tema, pero Roland Bouquet y su esposa habían rechazado de nuevo. Ésta había sido su última oportunidad, ellos lo sabían. Serían castigados. Incluso así, Altena debía reconocer la nobleza y valentía con la que los Bouquet asumían su destino. Bajó las escaleras lentamente y al alcanzar la puerta que un sirviente de la familia tan amablemente le abría echó la vista atrás observando la elegante decoración, la cálida luminosidad que otorgaban al lugar las grandes vidrieras de la casa. La casa era realmente bonita y acogedora. Volteó de nuevo y se dispuso a salir al patio, en busca de las niñas.***

Chloe no sabía porque Altena las había dejado fuera. Noir, cómo ella se había acostumbrado a llamarla, una vez Altena se adentró en aquella mansión, se había quedado de pie, inmóvil y en silencio. Al momento, giró la cabeza hacia un lado, le siguió el cuerpo y empezó a andar por el jardín observando y estudiando los alrededores. Chloe la siguió rápidamente alcanzándola a largas zancadas. Chloe vestía de marinero, con unos pantalones cortos azules y una blusa blanca con su suplemento tipo pañuelo (Na: Lo siento, no recuerdo el nombre :P) azul con rayas blancas. Su inusual melenita lila balanceándose a cada salto. Su compañera iba con una simple camiseta blanca y unos pantalones tejanos con peto, uno de los tirantes le caía por el hombro otorgándole un gracioso toque desgarbado. Vistas de lejos, ambas podían ser confundidas por muchachos. Investigando el jardín Chloe encontró un curioso laberinto de arbustos "¡Ey!¿Vienes a probar?" preguntó Chloe. Noir la miró a los ojos sin mostrar emoción. Su estacionamiento y quietud no fueron normales y los grises ojos de Chloe resplandecieron emocionados al atisbar interés o si no curiosidad en la actitud de su pareja. 

"Un" asintió por primera vez Noir afirmando su participación. Chloe saltó de alegría en la entrada y atrapada por un súbito entusiasmo corrió entre los matorrales. Noir se dispuso a seguirla a paso más calmado, justo estaba entrando cuando un leve sonido del exterior llamó su atención. Retrocedió y hostilmente siguió aquel eco olvidando el laberinto. Mientras en su interior Chloe, a pesar de su magnífica y entrenada orientación, se perdió rápidamente.

La pequeña de castaña melena siguió aquella voz y al doblar la esquina en un enorme árbol, Noir encontró la fuente del sonido. En un claro frente a ella había una niña un par de años mayor que ella. Estaba sentada sobre un mantel, sobre la hierba. Sentado a su lado descansaba un muñeco, un simpático osito de felpa cuyos pequeños ojos y nariz eran negro carbón. La muchacha iba ataviada con un bonito vestido rosa. Sus rubios cabellos se ondulaban ligeramente al final y los decoraban por detrás un lazo rosa pastel que conjuntaba el vestido. El sonido que la había atraído hasta el lugar era el suave y alegre canturreo de aquella niña. La chica de Córcega le daba la espalda y no se había percatado de su presencia. Noir se avanzó hasta quedar justo a sus espaldas. Entonces fue cuando la chica volteó y se encontró frente a frente con la japonesa. Con una sobresaltada inhalación la rubia  reparó en la otra presencia. Noir alzó escasamente una ceja más que la otra con interés por saber que es lo que hacía la muchacha del vestido. "Hola. Me has asustado" sonó una voz dulce e infantil "Me llamo Mirelle. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Saludó presentándose la niña. La japonesa tuvo la sensación más extraña de su corta vida cuando aquella niña de tez clara, con aquellos enormes ojos azules llenos de ciega confianza e inocencia se posaron en los de ella y Mirelle le sonrió. "¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" la invitó la rubia. Mirelle estaba acostumbrada a la soledad. Sus padres eran los líderes del sindicato que regía la isla y normalmente siempre estaban demasiado ocupados. Su hermano prefería imitar a sus padres, leer, prefería cualquier cosa antes que jugar con su hermana. Así que Mirelle acababa sola con su oso. A menudo políticos o amigos de la familia visitaban la casa y dejaban a sus hijos sueltos, pero extrañamente sucedía  que jugasen con ella. Mirelle pues, al ver a la desmañada niña aprovechó. La morena muchacha quedó parada. Cuando Mirelle le alargó la mano sonriendo animada, Noir la miró, parpadeó. Sus ojos marrones brillaron con una extraña emoción. Su parda y vacía mirada cambió remisamente y un atisbo de vida chispeó en esos ojos canela. Se sentó junto a Mirelle sin saber muy bien que hacer. Se limitó a escuchar la charla de su acompañante. Cuando Mirelle le hacía una pregunta, ella guardaba silencio hasta que la muchacha le hacía otra que generalmente podía contestar afirmando o negando con la cabeza "Un" decía dócilmente. Mirelle cogió una tetera de juguete e inclinándola vaciaba su nulo contenido en las tres tazas, la de su nueva amiga, la suya propia y la del osito que presenciaba mudamente los hechos. 

En ese momento en el que Noir se sentía más a gusto y relajada en la compañía de Mirelle, Altena apareció a lo lejos y la miró. Mirelle observó entristecida como sin mediar palabra, su nueva amiga se levantaba "¿Ya te vas?" preguntó apenada. "Un" dijo la otra antes de irse, dejando atrás, junto a la rubia muchacha, una parte de ella misma que hasta entonces no había conocido. Por un momento, jugando con Mirelle, la japonesa había sido una niña normal y corriente, libre y... feliz.

Una vez junto Altena, ambas se dirigieron al laberinto en busca de Chloe, pero no hizo falta llamar al jardinero para el rescate ya que la pequeña las encontró a medio camino habiendo salido por sí misma. Al principio estaba enojada por haber sido dejada atrás. Pero más tarde, cuando Altena les anunció su primera misión, su humor cambió radicalmente a una absoluto deleite.***

"Si el amor puede matar gente, el odio puede salvarles" musitó Altena al tiempo que le alargaba el arma a Noir. La pequeña, seria y con su oscura mirada tomó el arma con sus manitas. Chloe se mantenía unos pasos apartada. La misión era sólo para Noir, ella había sido dejada fuera, de nuevo. Aún no estaba preparada. Chloe sonrió de todos modos ya que la habían dejado acompañarla, para cubrirla y aprender de la 'mano negra' de primera mano. Ya habían estudiado la situación de las habitaciones de la casa objetivo, a que hora estaba quién en qué sitio normalmente ect. La misión tampoco era sumamente difícil, tenía que matar a los traidores a los 'Soldats', la familia Bouquet. Roland Bouquet, Odette, su mujer, su hijo y... 

" ¿Y Mirelle Bouquet?" La voz de Noir sonó extrañamente suave, pero fría como de costumbre. Chloe enarcó las cejas. Altena frunció el ceño. Después de un tenso silencio Altena contestó y aunque en el exterior de Noir nada cambió, Chloe sintió como de alguna manera, en el interior de la oscura asesina algo suspiraba aliviado. A Chloe no le gustó esa sensación, y de paso ¿cómo conocía su compañera el nombre de la hija de los Bouquet? Sus celos pronto quedaron en un rincón de su mente cuando ambas marcharon hacía la primera misión de Noir.

Buf! Otro capitulo más ^___^. Estoy muy contenta con él no sé por qué. Espero que os guste hasta aquí. Dejadme reviews para saber vuestra opinión. Neh? ·__ Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Teisa :**Este cap ha sido más larguito. Y con Mirelle incluída ^o^ . deseo que te haya gustado. Noir tb es una de mis series favoritas ¿no se nota? Gracias por seguir mi fic. Gracias Gracias. ( Es que no hay mucha gente fan de Noir en spanish TT__TT y no lo entiendo porque es genial)

**Mish1 :** Pues a mi me gustaría jugar así de vez en cuando.XDD ja jaja. Juegos la mar de inocentes. Bueno, como ves sigo monopolizando el ff de Noir en español ^___^ (Lo peor es que me siento la mar de orgullosa de ello).Ya me dirás que te ha parecido este cap ¿si? Nos leemos.  


	5. Muerte y tres niñas

Una suave melodía acallaba el silencio del salón. Roland Bouquet miraba abstraídamente el reloj de bolsillo. Ese precioso tictac con tan triste y bella sinfonía que les vinculaba a los _Soldats_. Odette lo observaba preocupada desde su asiento en la mesa. El día era soleado y brillantes rayos inundaban el lugar. Su hijo, apoyado en una de las patas de la silla leía silenciosamente alieno a la desazón de sus padres. "¿Habremos hecho bien?" preguntó la elegante mujer en un susurro. Los dos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que uno de ellos les 'visitara', pero al menos Mirelle se salvaría de un destino sin amor, del sino de ser una marioneta sin alma cometiendo pecados en el nombre de una justicia incierta.  "Mirelle" pronunció Roland el nombre de su hija con la duda en su voz.

En el jardín la pequeña Mirelle jugaba con su oso. Al poco la niña estaba aburrida. Se puso en pie y cogió al peluche en brazos. Entró en la casa y empezó a andar hacía el porche dónde seguro estaba su familia.

Chloe miró a un lado y a otro. Colarse en la casa había sido tan fácil. Las dos subieron las escaleras lentamente. Al principio Chloe no le había dado importancia, pero el silencio de la mansión era sobrecogedor. No se habían cruzado con ningún sirviente de los Bouquet, como si sabiendo que hoy era  su último día hubieran despachado a todos. La jovencita miró al frente, a su compañera que andaba por los pasillos con una sombría expresión. La negra pistola en su pequeña mano, asiéndola apaciblemente como si el arma fuese una ramificación de sí misma. Sus fríos ojos con la mirada puesta en la puerta al final del corredor. Noir se detuvo un momento para mirar a Chloe, a escasos pasos de la puerta. La morena no dijo nada, pero Chloe la entendió, le tocaba esperar fuera. Noir se volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta y con su estoica expresión entró.

Odette Bouquet no perdía de vista a su marido, él continuaba embrujado por el reloj, meditando en su mente una y otra vez, preguntándose sobre su decisión. Súbitamente la puerta se abrió y el hombre apartó la vista para ver quién era. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Odette no había escuchado la puerta, pero sí había visto la reacción de su marido. Giró su cabeza hacia el origen de tal expresión de terror, y aún no había posado los ojos en la visita cuando el sonido inconfundible de una pistola resonó por toda la estancia. "Bang, bang, bang" Las balas dieron en el blanco, Odette vio horrorizada como todas y cada una de ellas perforaban el pecho de su marido. Roland cayó al suelo con un agónico gruñido. "Bang" La mujer no tuvo tiempo de ver el último suspiro del hombre pues a sus espaldas oyó el mudo aullido del cuerpo inerte de su hijo desplomarse. 

Aterrada ante los hechos, la mujer y madre no encontró tiempo para la aflicción y el dolor, cuando pronto, después de ver incrédula sus muertes, se encontró cara a cara con la causante. Primero fue una expresión de incredulidad y temor, y posteriormente una sonrisa de tristeza y compasión al ver a aquella pequeña niña frente a frente. Noir con el arma aún alzada frente a sí apuntó a la hermosa y serena mujer que se limitaba a mirarla. Chloe observaba asomada tras la puerta, su mente entendió de alguna manera que Odette no temía su muerte, aceptaba su destino, por el futuro de su hija. La niña vio como aquella bella mujer tenía la osadía de hablar a su verdugo, Chloe no oyó nada desde dónde estaba, pero por la expresión sus palabras eran tiernas y su tono maternal. Odette Bouquet formuló su último deseo. Fuera lo que fuese, las palabras calaron hondo en Noir. Teniéndola de espaldas, Chloe no podía saberlo, pero notó como la asesina bajaba levemente la pistola aflojando su presa y por un momento, Noir titubeó. Chloe aferró con fuerza el borde de la decorada puerta. "Bang" La muerte fue instantánea. El rostro de Chloe brilló, sus ojos se agrandaron emocionados y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Esa demostración fue la culminación del deseo de Chloe de convertirse en parte de Noir. Al momento Noir andaba de vuelta hacía dónde  ella se encontraba, estando al nivel Chloe quedó muda de admiración. Noir la miró un instante a los ojos, su expresión más impasible que nunca. Sin más, pasó de largo de camino hacia Altena, Chloe la siguió y decidió que la seguiría para siempre.

Mirelle andaba por uno de esos largos y poco luminosos corredores cuando "Bang, bang, bang". Un extraño sonido que resonó por la casa y en sus oídos la sobresaltó. Con un respingo la pequeña detuvo su caminar. La sonrisa de su boca disminuyó confusa, pero no desapareció. Retomó su camino, la puerta al fondo del pasillo siendo el único obstáculo entre ella y su familia. Continuó avanzando cuando de nuevo ese ruido tan especial volvió a sonar. Mirelle apretó el peluche contra su pecho. Poco sabía la pequeña que aquel sonido la iba a acompañar el resto de su vida. Al alcanzar la puerta, alargó una de sus manitas y los portones se abrieron con un chirriante sonido al desplazarse, como intentando negar la entrada a la chica. Una inmensa luz la cegó por un instante y cuando sus azules ojos se acostumbraron a ella, Mirelle deseó que no lo hubieran hecho jamás. La escena frente a sí era algo que la joven Bouquet no entendía pero que la perseguiría eternamente; ahí en el suelo descansaban tres cadáveres. Sus padres y su hermano no se movieron cuando los zapatitos de Mirelle se acercaron a ellos. Mirelle parpadeó varias veces. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en los difuntos, pequeños lagos de rojo naciendo bajo los cuerpos, expandiéndose lentamente hacia ella. La pequeña intentó hablar, su boca se movió varias veces, pero ningún sonido se atrevió a salir. Abandonado y olvidado en el suelo, el reloj de su padre tocaba su melodía. El sol, iluminaba fervoroso la escena sin saber que su humor no entonaba con la tragedia de la que era presente. Las sombras de los altos pilares de la sala, largas y estáticas, acompañando fúnebres las siluetas de los muertos. Mirelle quedó inmóvil por la impresión, su mirada no se separó de ellos, el tiempo se estancó en ese momento. La suave melodía del reloj se repetía una y otra vez siendo el único objeto con vida en un paraninfo soleado.

Bueno, este capítulo no ha sido nada nuevo, pero bueno =_=

Espero que de todos modos os haya gustado. En próximos capis más Chloe ^__^. Gracias por leer. Please dejar review.

**Mish1 :** Tan trágico no ha sido ¿no? ·__·??? ^__^ Si era algo que todo el mundo ya sabía. No hay nada emocionante al respecto u_u Pero en los siguientes capítulos ya vuelvo a inventarme cosas ^o^ jo jo jo.

**Kazy y Yuki :** Hola Kazy. Encantada. Y muchas gracias por tu review ^__^ Me hace muy feliz. (En cuanto a Kirika y Mirelle como pareja amorosa, hay mucha gente que sólo las ve como con una fuerte e íntima amistad. Yo he leído tantos fics yuri sobre ellas que me he acostumbrado a verlas como pareja :P) Me halaga que te guste este fic ^///^ No es muy original, pero intento ponerle sentimiento. Te animo a que escribas un fic de Noir... ahora mismo estoy monopolizando la sección, será bueno tener compañía. Además me muero de ganas por leerlo. (No le hagas caso a Yuki y escribe y sube uno pronto ·__)

Nos leemos. Gracias de nuevo.  


	6. Las niñas siguen siendo niñas

De vuelta al continente, Altena sonrió al igual que lo había hecho cuando las dos niñas regresaron de la misión. El trabajo fue ejecutado a la perfección, sir remordimientos ni dudas. Chloe le había explicado entusiasmada lo que había visto, y sus ganas de ser una de las dos doncellas se incrementaron. De vuelta a the Manor, Altena estuvo entretenida escribiendo cartas a altos cargos de los Soldats. Así mismo, supo del sino de la pequeña Mirelle. El joven O'Pete se hizo cargo de la pequeña que acababa de perderlo todo, su familia, su inocencia, su hogar... En cuanto se supo que los Bouquet  habían sido asesinados, los sindicatos rivales pronto empezaron sus enfrentamientos para conseguir el poder. Cualquier miembro de la familia que con anterioridad rigiera  la isla, no era bienvenido. Exiliada, la niña pronto empezaría su entrenamiento como asesina, con un poco de suerte en el futuro Mirelle le sería útil. 

***

Chloe correteaba por los exteriores, saltando y siendo una niña salvaje y libre. Noir, a su aire, caminaba tras ella. 

"Atrápame" rió Chloe y sus movimientos cambiaron drásticamente a los de un entrenado y cauto felino. Noir, con la misma expresión cambió también su porte, su carrera era la de un depredador. Una de las monjas observó con asombro y temor como Chloe parecía una sombra, con rápidos y harmoniosos movimientos daba esquinazo y escapaba de la otra niña. Noir, por eso no se quedaba atrás. Con una velocidad hábil pero seca, Noir daba alcance a Chloe por momentos hasta que "Zas". Chloe tropezó con una piedra al mismo tiempo que Noir agarraba la espalda de su camisa. Con un sordo "Oh" Chloe se dio de bruces con el suelo, Noir siguiéndola detrás. "Pam" el cuerpo de la primera contra el suelo "Pof" el de la segunda sobre Chloe. 

La monja se apresuró a su lado preocupada, a fin de cuentas, seguían siendo niñas. Chloe alzó la cabeza, su rostro lleno de arena y rasguños, la pequeña parpadeó. Noir también reaccionó y salió de encima de Chloe, su cara palo miró a Chloe, que seguía tendida. La monja iba a ayudar a Chloe a incorporarse, pero la orgullosa niña se negó. Se alzó de un salto y se miró las raspadas palmas de las manos. Noir la estaba estudiando. A Chloe no le gustaba perder. Se sacudió las manos y se encogió de hombros. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, al menos tenía alguien digno contra quien perder. "Je je. Ahora me toca a mi" dijo y se lanzó hacia Noir como si nada hubiese pasado. La monja las vio alejarse a gran velocidad. O__ou

***

Los días pasaron y Chloe estaba muy activa y contenta de tener una amiga. Noir parecía estar cada vez más a gusto con la compañía de la chica del pelo del color de la uva. Las dos formaban un eficaz equipo. Un dúo. Una pareja. Noir. Chloe mejoraba día a día y Altena disfrutaba ver danzar a las niñas como un solo ser, su sueño estaba cada vez más cerca, el Grand Retour. Encogiendo los dos últimos dedos de la mano y llevándose ésta al pecho, las dos recitaban los versos en una sola voz, una voz con dos tonos, el oscuro de Noir y el que guarda la oscuridad, Chloe. Las dos niñas sonreían. 

A la hora de la cena, las tres se sentaron a la mesa. Altena a un lado y las dos niñas frente a ella, una al lado de la otra. Altena sirvió la sopa y después de la plegaria, las tres empezaron a comer en silencio. Noir empuñaba la cuchara como si fuera una espada, con todos sus pequeños dedos cerrados. Así debía maniobrar con todo el brazo para llevarse el brebaje a la boca. Chloe intentaba comer como Altena, pero su presa no era lo suficientemente firme y acababa por perder la mitad del contenido antes de que la cuchara rozara sus labios. Altena encontró curioso que aún con su torpeza, las dos pequeñas no fallasen jamás con las armas y sus dotes de asesinas. 

Al acostarse, Chloe charlaba animosamente con Noir. Altena esa noche no les leyó el libro. "Tengo una triste noticia que a la vez me llena de orgullo" Las dos cabecitas se giraron hacia ella. " Dentro de tres días deberás dejarnos" le dijo a Noir. La niñita de melena castaña no se inmutó, la expresión de Chloe sin embargo cambió consecutivamente, primero preocupación luego enfado. "¿Por qué?" preguntó con enojo infantil. 

"Ella ya está preparada, seguirá cumpliendo misiones lejos de aquí." Explicó paciente Altena.

"Pero..." Chloe se silenció a sí misma, la pequeña lo entendía pero no quería que Noir la dejase atrás. Con un gruñido se tapó hasta el cuello con la sábana. Altena les dio las buenas noches, besó sus pequeñas frentes, cogió la vela y antes de marcharse les dijo " Pero os volveréis a encontrar en el futuro, recordar que sois especiales, tenéis una unión, sois las verdaderas Noir".

Esto pareció calmar a Chloe. "Noir" llamó a su amiga en la oscuridad, incluso se giró para encararla, pero en la noche sólo se distinguían sombras. Chloe recibió silencio por respuesta. Quizá ya estaba dormida. Chloe se acomodó y cerró los ojos, aún tenía tres días, tres días antes de volver a estar sola, antes que Noir se marchase. Chloe se prometió aprovechar esos tres días al máximo.  

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo. Me ha quedado cortito y soso pero... u__u

Si me leeis, gracias ^__^ Si teneís un momentín dejadme review para saber vuestra opinión. Merci 

**Mish: **Ya volverá a estar mi Chloe solita TT__TT Mi Chloe ^o^

**Teisa**: Ey! Que tal? Uojo jojo ^o^ Tienes razón, soy la mejor. Jojojo (ego inflado) ¬__¬ Mentira, en relidad soy la única con fics de Noir. XDD. Pretendo acabar el fic dentro de 3 capítulos a lo sumo y me meteré ha hacer otro Kirika/Mirelle. Espero seguir teniendo tu apoyo. Gracias por todo


	7. niña o asesina

Chloe detuvo su lectura. Altena no estaba a la vista. Cerrando el libro, la niña se puso en pie y se asomó a la ventana para contemplar el lejano horizonte, el eterno firmamento. Un fugaz y suave soplo de viento golpeó grácilmente su cara como dejando ir un suspiro en el lugar de la chica. Volvía a estar sola. Dejó que su mente la consolara con memorias, recuerdos de sus días con la compañera de ojos pardos. Altena había prometido que un día se reunirían de nuevo para ser las verdaderas Noir. Chloe miraba hacia al futuro, al día en que volverían a encontrarse. No sabía como sería, solo deseaba volver a tener una amiga, su ídolo. Su mente la hizo viajar al pasado. 

***

"Noir" susurró Chloe. La aludida volteó para encarar a su interlocutora, su cara sin emoción. Esto era la despedida, la mano negra se iba de su lado y Chloe se encontró sin palabras con que decir adiós, o hasta la vista. Los días nunca le parecieron tan cortos desde que Altena les comunicase la marcha de Noir. Ahora, estando ahí de pie, en frente del camino, todo parecía tan irreal. Altena estaba a su lado y una pareja de Soldats vestidos de paisano junto a Noir. Se la llevaban, lejos, lejos de su alcance, pero no de su corazón. 

"..." Chloe quedo muda, ambas se limitaron a mirarse. En ese corto periodo de tiempo en que Noir había sido parte de la familia, las dos habían llegado a ser un gran equipo. Cuando el silencio se alargó, todo había sido dicho, Noir dio media vuelta y siguió a la pareja a un coche. Esa fue la última imagen que Chloe tuvo, Noir dándole la espalda y desapareciendo dentro del auto. En momentos, el coche arrancó y empezó a marcharse. Altena apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Chloe con tal de confortar a la pequeña que no perdía de vista el vehículo. De repente Chloe se deshizo de Altena y empezó a correr tras él. "Noir" gritaba, el coche no aminoró, ignoró a la figura que corría detrás con todo su ser. "Noir" volvió a gritar. Sin embargo vio impotente como el coche se hacía más y más pequeño, se detuvo en su carrera mirando como se desvanecía en la distancia. Ya está, se ha ido. La realidad golpeó a Chloe más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Una sensación de angustia y de perdida le oprimía el pecho. Los ojos le ardían y sin darse cuenta lágrimas empezaron a asomar de esos grises orbes. Lágrimas de rabia, rabia por haber sido abandonada de nuevo, lágrimas de tristeza, de soledad, simplemente lágrimas. En ese momento Chloe se percató que no tenía nada aparte de su memoria para recordar a su amiga. Ni Noir tenía nada para poder acordarse de ella. Ninguna poseía ningún objeto. Nada con que poder recordar buenos momentos. Chloe se prometió que la próxima vez no pasaría. 

Secó sus lágrimas con su antebrazo y se sintió avergonzada por ellas. Miro durante un tiempo más la colina por donde se había esfumado el coche con Noir. Dio media vuelta y volvió a the Manor. Su expresión decidida. Altena la estaba esperando pacientemente, al verla Chloe echo a correr hacia ella. Altena sonrió y abrió sus brazos para recibir a la pequeña en su maternal  abrazo. 

***

_...con todo mi cariño_

_Altena_

Chloe sonrió mientras acababa de leer la carta de Altena. Miró por la ventana las verdes praderas irlandesas. Había pasado casi un año desde que Chloe viera a Noir por última vez. La pequeña había crecido unos metros, pero su estatura seguía siendo infantil. Su primera misión. Chloe estaba orgullosa que Altena por fin le confiara una ejecución. Hasta entonces sus misiones habían sido mera rutina, de mensajero. Chloe recogió sus armas y salió de la habitación. 

"Ah.. Chloe" la llamó un hombre en la recepción del hotel. Él era la tapadera de la jovencita, su "padre", que la había traído con él en un viaje de negocios. A Chloe no le gustaba, pero tenía que ir con él para no levantar sospechas. La pequeña se dirigió hasta él sin mediar palabra. 

Al llegar a la pequeña mansión del objetivo, Chloe estudió el exterior. El  hombre sacó de su chaqueta una pistola y la cargó. Chloe se giró a él y lo observó con su inexpresiva cara. "Voy sola" comentó simplemente. "Pero ahí dentro hay asesinos entrenados, no sabemos cuantos... Sé las ordenes de Altena, pero no puedo dejarte ir sola y quedarme aquí esperando a que te maten" Aquel adulto no confiaba en las posibilidades de Chloe, sus motivaciones eran nobles, pero seguía viendo a la niña, no la asesina. "Te acompaño" dijo testarudo el hombre. "No" dijo amenazante la chica. El hombre la miró atónito "pero..." quiso excusarse. "Si no cumples las ordenes de Altena..." habló Chloe "...Te mataré" acabó. Pero fue la mirada de Chloe que hizo retroceder al hombre con temor y guardar su arma. Jamás había visto, y menos en los ojos de un ser tan joven, el veneno y la frialdad que desprendía esos grises y afilados ojos. Sin más conversación, Chloe dio media vuelta y se adentró en el caserón. 

El mercenario escuchó algunos disparos, algún grito, masculino y gutural. Y silencio. Por un momento temió que la niña estuviese muerta. Iba a entrar en busca de respuestas, aunque le estaba prohibido, cuando de la nada vio aparecer a la niña. Estaba intacta y salía de la casa con la misma ecuánime expresión con la que había entrado. Realmente era estremecedor ver la profesionalidad de la pequeña. El nombre de Noir infundía respeto, pero después de esto, debía ser temido. Chloe pasó junto a él sin dignarse a mirarlo. Él observó que ni siquiera tenía un rasguño. Sin pretenderlo, no pudo evitar ojear levemente por una ventana antes de seguir a Chloe. Dos cuerpos se veían tendidos en el suelo y colgando de una mesa. El que colgaba de la mesa tenía una agónica expresión, sangre goteaba hasta el suelo bajo él. El del suelo parecía más sereno, como si la muerte le hubiese pillado por sorpresa y le hubiese sesgado la vida de cuajo. Un brillante y fino cuchillo podía distinguirse en su frente. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos  y al acompañar de vuelta a Chloe, no se atrevió a andar a menos de dos pasos de distancia.

Una vez en el avión, Chloe tenía unas ganas locas de ver a Altena y explicarle todo. Chloe pensó que desde aquel día estaba más cerca de Noir. Sonrió.

Otro capi más ^o^ . He intentado entender la obsesión de Chloe con el dichoso tenedor. Espero que me haya salido bien. Lo que más me ha gustado en poner a Chloe por fin en acción, me ha encantado describir los cadáveres ( y eso que sólo lo he hecho con do XDDD ja ja (risa macabra)) Bueno... este fic empieza a dar sus últimos coletazos. ( Mi Chloee TT__TT ) Pero confío en que seguiréis conmigo hasta el final ¿neh? Cuando acabe ya haré otro con Kirika y Mirelle de nuevo ^__^

**Mish1**: Bueno, aki tienes más momentos tranquilos XDD. Tiendes a pensar que escribiré todo de cosas trágicas (el asesinato de la familia de Mirelle, la despedida Chloe-Kirika) tsk tsk. El drama es cosa tuya, creo  ·__.  Espero tu opinión sobre este cap. Neh?

**Teisa : **^///^ Gracias. Este capítulo vuelve a centrarse un poco en Chloe, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. Hasta pronto ^__^


	8. La niña y el racimo de uva

"Aaaaahhhh" un grito de terror hizo eco en el solitario parque, el miedo resonó entre los árboles y se expandió con el frío viento. Un hombre vestido de negro corría desesperadamente entre los matorrales, aunque tropezó, siguió arrastrándose frenéticamente huyendo de su acosador. Su rostro se desencajaba por el pánico. En más de una ocasión ojeó a sus espaldas, sólo sombras y silencio le perseguían. Se oyeron disparos de los compañeros que aún quedaban. El hombre en su loca carrera se encontró en un tramo sin salida. Se giró tembloroso para enfrentarse a su sino. Sus manos aferrando  inestables una pistola, apuntó  frente a sí y esperó. Una pequeña figura rodeada de penumbra se dejó ver. Inmutable, como si el hombre no fuese más amenaza que una hormiga se acercó paso a paso y lentamente hacia él. A cada paso la sombra obtenía nuevos y tétricos colores hasta que por fin se distinguió a una niña. Sus ojos fríos, su mirada seria, su paso con convicción, su boca una fina línea. Chloe miró a los ojos de su presa, el hombre estaba aterrado, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas y todo él temblaba. La asesina preparó uno de sus pequeños cuchillos (aquellos que parecen kunais) y observó los movimientos de esa mediocre criatura. El dedo sobre el gatillo de la pistola empezó a cerrarse dubitativo, el hombre tragó saliva, parecía estar reuniendo valor para disparar. Pero, por qué temía, él era un adulto con una pistola y ella era una niña con pequeños cuchillos ¿no? El hombre frunció el ceño y su dedo acarició el gatillo. Los ojos de Chloe percibieron el movimiento, se entrecerraron mientras su cuerpo se movía solo y su brazo se arqueó en un fugaz y grácil movimiento. "Fss" Un siseante y metálico sonido cortó el aire. "Ahg" Se oyó un cuerpo caer al suelo. No hubo disparo.

"¿Todos mis hombres?¿Los has matado a todos?" preguntó el anciano. La niña que se había presentado en la puerta de la habitación asintió. "Entonces tu eres Chloe, la protegida de Altena-sama." Chloe volvió a asentir. El viejo soldat sonrió, a pesar de que no tenía más de diez años, esa muchachita era parte de Noir, él se sintió halagado. En ese momento uno de sus guardaespaldas saltó de detrás de una mesa, pero la chica fue más rápida, el cuchillo le atravesó la garganta. El anciano vio con pasmados ojos como su último hombre moría ante sus narices, ahogado en su propia sangre, sin emitir más sonido que unas suaves gárgaras. "Impresionante" soltó, y realmente lo estaba. Suspiró cuando vio que Chloe sacaba un cuchillo más grande y lo sostuvo listo para apuñalar. "Acepto mi derrota" el único consuelo que le quedaba era saber que su muerte sería instantánea, impecable. Chloe andó con sus pequeños pasos hasta sus espaldas. "¿Un último deseo?" El hombre se sorprendió de escuchar esa voz suave y más por la petición que hacía. "Non" (=No) Con esto cerró los ojos y sintió como el cuchillo se elevaba sobre su cabeza. Con un certero y rápido golpe Chloe eliminó el objetivo. Dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando tras de si una hecatombe, sin remordimientos, sin culpa.

* * *

  


"Altena" sonó la feliz e inocente voz de Chloe. La aludida elevó la vista de su tarea. No vio nada a su alrededor más que hileras de verdes viñedos salpicados de su morado fruto. 

"Altena" se repitió la llamada, Altena miró a un lado, dónde creía provenía la voz. "Pop" la cabeza de Chloe asomó sonriente. "Ah, mi querida Chloe" sonrió la doncella. El sol bañaba los campos con resplandecientes rayos. La larga melena miel de Altena reflejaba y centelleaba con el sol, pero con luz propia. Chloe miró o.o "Oh" asombrada y a la vez admirada el juego de luces. Altena se agachó para seguir recogiendo uva. Chloe la observó por un instante y al segundo estaba imitando a su mentora. "¿Qué buen día, verdad, Chloe?" dijo suavemente Altena mientras se incorporaba y se secaba unas gotas de sudor de la frente. Chloe por supuesto asintió enérgicamente. Altena sonrió. Después de unos minutos más ambas fueron hacia la casa. Chloe había recogido un gran número de racimos, todo fuera por complacer a Altena. Al llegar, dejaron los canastos y Altena cogió en sus manos un ramillete de uvas. Lo elevó hasta sus ojos y lo observó detenidamente. 

"A Altena le gustan mucho las uvas ¿verdad?" preguntó Chloe algo vergonzosa. Altena le sonrió. "Mira bien, Chloe. La uva es la fruta más añeja conocida por el hombre. Es sabrosa, dulce y amarga, agria, de la uva se extrae el vino conocido como la sangre de la tierra. Es la fruta de la purificación, de la vida..." Altena se giró para encontrar los atentos y emocionados ojos de Chloe. Dejó la fruta junto a la mesa. " Chloe... sigueme" Chloe obedeció a pies juntillas. Se sorprendió cuando la joven la llevó a su habitación. "¿Altena?" preguntó confundida. Altena sacó una prenda del armario, una verde capa que Chloe no había visto hasta ahora. Sus grises ojos brillaron. "Chloe, quizá aún te venga un poco grande, pero este es mi regalo" Chloe se la probó enseguida. Ciertamente aún le venía un poco grande, pero Chloe se enamoró de la prenda. Altena se acercó y sonrió a su protegida. Cogió un extremo de la capa y mostró su granate interior " Grana como la sangre..." , la dejó ir "Verde exterior lleno de salud y vitalidad..." Chloe escuchaba en silencio, Altena apoyó una mano en su cabeza y acarició sus cabellos, Chloe se sonrojó. "... Y el liloso fruto mi trabajo y cuidado, una mente fuerte..." Altena tomó los hombros de Chloe. "Eres mi racimo de uva Chloe" susurró y abrazó a la niña que embriagada, se dejó llevar.. Chloe no estaba segura del significado de las palabras de Altena, pero en el momento, Altena era lo único que tenía. Así, la abrazó cerrando sus ojos y olvidado cualquier cosa, ahora solo quería memorizar ese momento para siempre.

=__= Uh... Tardé mucho en subir cap, pero es que no tenía inspiración. El próximo capítulo será seguramente el último de este fic. Adiós a mi querida ramillita de uva TT__TT Adiós Chloe. Siempre vivirás en mi corazón. Snif snif.

Bueno, dejadme reviews si leeis ¿neh? Quiero saber que os parece la comparación ^__^

**Teisa**: Ah! Hola! ^__^ Por fin subí un capi más. Ya creía que el día no llegaría =__= . Bueno, aquí tienes un muerto más ( en realidad son unos cuantos, pero si los describo a todos me hago vieja ^o^ jo jo jo.) Espero haberlo hecho "cuco" tb . je je No te preocupes, que entiendo que quieres decir. 

**Mish1** : Tachán. Ohh. Otro cap. Por fin. Espero que te guste. Me esnifé un poquito explicando la uva con Altena, pero como la mujer es tan rara no sé si me ha salido creíble ¿tu que dices? Mia mia


End file.
